


Happy Birthday Erwin Smith.

by JasonTheRipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 5, Erwin's brithday, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, eruri - Freeform, erwinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonTheRipper/pseuds/JasonTheRipper
Summary: For Erwin Week 2016: day 5: Birthday.





	

"Erwin!" Levi called out as he pushed open the to the Commander's office.

 

 

"Can you please tell Hanji they needs a shower, they smell like rotten Titan vomit." Levi stated as he walked in.

 

 

"Erwin," Hanji called out as well as the followed Levi into the room. "Can you please tell Levi that I don't stink. It's just my natural scent." Hanji defended themselves.

 

 

"There is nothing natural about that!" Levi growled "Erwin, tell Hanji to take a fuckin' shower, they will listen to y-" Levi had finally noticed why Erwin was so silent.

 

The commander was asleep on his desk after a long night of filling out paperwork.

 

 

"He's asleep, should we wake him?" Hanji asked and Levi shook his head.

 

"It's his birthday today, right?" He folded his arms and glanced over at the commander. "We should let him sleep in for a few hours at most" he added

 

The man had clearly been working hard, even refusing to take a break and head off to bed.

 

 

"Dumbass, he is drooling on the table, I just cleaned it yesterday." Levi let out a small growl.

 

 

Hanji was seemed amused by Erwin for some odd reason as they stepped closer to the desk. "Hey, he is smiling, when was the last time we saw that?" Hanji asked.

 

 

Curious, Levi went over to see and indeed, he had the dumbest smile on his face as he snored lightly in his sleep.

 

 

"He must be dreaming about something good," Hanji smiled as they observed him. "What do you think he is dreaming about?" They asked Levi.

 

 

 

***Erwin's dream***

 

 

_Levi was sitting on Erwin's desk, with nothing but a few ropes of red ribbon wrapped his pale body._

_Erwin's jaw dropped at the sight of the small man presenting himself in this fashion._

_"Happy Birthday, Erwin" Levi said in a low tone._

_"Levi, W-what are you doing?" The Commander asked, this in total shock at the sight in front of him, but nonetheless strangely aroused._

_Levi slowly leaned back on the desk, his legs opening up for the man to view Levi in all his glory. Levi smirked and his hand moved up to his chest to play with one of the ends if the ribbon "Are you going to open up your birthday gift Commander?" Levi asked in a seductive tone, raising an eyebrow._

***real world***

 

 

 

" _Hee~_ " Erwin made a small noise in his sleep.

 

 

"If I know Erwin, and I do. He is probably dreaming about victory over the Titans" Levi stated it as a fact.

 

 

"Yeah, You're right." Hanji gave a small nod. This was Erwin they were talking about, what other happy thing would he dream about other than defeating the Titans.

 

 

 

As the two left Erwin's office, they continued to argue about Hanji's hygiene.

 

 

***Later that Evening***

 

 

It was the late afternoon and Erwin was walking from the dining hall back to his office. After his nightly meal he would usually return to his office rather than his bedchamber to catch-up on unfinished work. Levi know this and had waited for the commander by the office door.

 

"Hey, Shitface," Levi called as Erwin came into his view.

 

Erwin told himself they needed to work on Levi's disrespectful language. But he decided to ignore the name calling for now and stood in front of the tiny man.

 

"tch, I got you a gift." He looked away as he held out a small box wrapped up with a tiny bow on the top.

 

"Awe, that's sweet of you, Levi. What is it?" He asked as he opened it. Inside was eyebrow tweezers. "Levi..." He looked down at the man.

 

 

"Don't thank me, I know you need them." He stated.

 

 

"You really, really shouldn't of." He didn't know what Levi was trying to imply with giving him such a gift.

 

 

"You don't like it, do you?" Levi looked a little disappointed and Erwin gave a smile in response.

 

 

"No, No, this is a great gift. I have to admit, no one has every gotten me this before." The last bit wasn't a lie.

 

 

"That's good, you might actually get woman if you didn't look like you were carrying two bushes on your face." Levi said before running off, avoiding any kind of attack the blond might throw at him.

 

 

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" Erwin shouted from halls.

 

 

He looked down at the gift and gave a genuine smile. It was clear that Levi's heart was in the right place, even if this was a gag gift, it was still a gift. From Levi of all people.

 

He needed to make a mental note to thank that hobbit later.


End file.
